<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otage by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837072">Otage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of the Mohicans - James Fenimore Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, facing death with dignity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora fera bravement face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Otage<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/=malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b> The Last of the Mohicans (livre)<br/><b>Personnages : </b> Cora vs Magua<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de James Fenimore Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« Korra a peur qu’il ne soit trop tard pour elle. »<br/>d’après Kandai_Suika&gt; sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil </b>éventuel : fin du <span class="u">livre</span>, <i>incompatible avec le film </i><br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora a peur qu’il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Même si Hawkeye et Uncas se lancent à sa poursuite, elle a peu d’espoir d’échapper à Magua. Il l’utilisera, comme bouclier plutôt que s’avouer vaincu et la laisser partir. Si elle savait où les retrouver, elle pourrait tenter de prendre sur elle de l’attaquer et de s’échapper, mais ne sait pas encore comment.</p>
<p>Elle ne tient pas à se sacrifier pour mettre un terme à la guerre entre une tribu indienne et les soldats de son père. Mais si le seul choix c’est elle ou Alice, elle sauvera sa sœur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>